PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Proteomics is a key element of the overall systems biology program proposed for the Center for Translational Pediatric Research (CTPR) and is an essential component of the Research Projects proposed by the COBRE Project Leaders. The Proteomics Core is an existing core facility that will be adapted and expanded to meet the research needs of the proposed COBRE Center. The state-of-the-art mass spectrometry resources, core personnel, and laboratory facilities already in place are strong and will continue to operate largely as they currently do but will be enhanced with cutting-edge technology needed by CTPR members. The Proteomics Core will coordinate closely with the CTPR Genomics and Systems Biology Bioinformatics Cores to provide a one-of-a-kind systems biology approach for pediatric disease research. This coordinated core structure will allow proteomics to be integrated into a cross-disciplinary framework capable of supporting the entire range of technologies and expertise needed for an effective systems biology approach for clinical and basic research. Close interaction between the Proteomics Core and COBRE Center Project Leaders will also lead to new innovations in research methods that will benefit future COBRE investigators as well as the broader campus research community. Opportunities and training in the systems biology technologies will be provided to CTPR members, the campus and researchers in Arkansas.